Zael
After losing his entire family at a young age, he has known little more than the life of a mercenary, wandering through desolate lands from one battlefield to another. Zael has grown tired of the everyday fighting needed to simply feed himself, and dreams of one day becoming a knight. Little does he know that a mysterious encounter on his first mission on Lazulis Island will change his life forever... ''- Instruction Manual'' Zael (Elza is an anagram of the Japanese version) is the main character of the game. He is a young man who is fighting throughout the continent pursuing the dream of a better life by becoming a knight. Background Zael is a young mercenary and the main hero. He is the sub-leader of a band of mercenaries of which his best friend, Dagran, commands. He met Dagran after a group of bandits burned down the village in where he lived, stole their valuables and killed his family. He keeps a pair of lenses that his father gave him. It is the only memento Zael has of his family. Skills *Power Strike (buff): Temporary increases attack power. *Gale (Sword Skill): Dashes quickly and swings blade generating a cyclone that damages all enemies in its area of effect. Diffuses magic circles. *Spirit Attack: Accelerate (Buff): Increases movement and attack speed, can be shared with allies by using Gale. *Cure: a healing and buff that can only be used while Gathering is activated. Lets Zael revive still in-battle characters and also give them a short power boost. Like Syrenne and Dagran, Zael cannot use magic spells Note: Gale, while not a spell, is treated as a magical attack . Zael's 'A' skill is Gale, which pauses the battle and switches to a top-down view in which Zael can choose a target place to jump to. After accepting the target area, Zael will jump over there and spin his sword, making a wind-based attack which diffuses magic circles, causing additional effects, and knocking back some enemies. This deplenishes one bar of the skill bar, which refills overtime. Another skill, Slash, deals 3x the damage of a normal attack. While hiding behind a pillar or a wall etc., by moving the nunchuk control stick towards the enemy and pressing A, you will dash out and attack heavily the enemy. This doesn't use any of the skill bar. Zael's other main skills are Gathering , Gathering Burst and Vertical Slice. To use Vertical Slice, run into a wall while playing as Zael. It will switch to a top-down view, but it won't freeze time like Gale. Select where you want to attack and Zael will jump, hitting the ground and nearby enemies, as well as diffusing magic circles like Gale. This attack is crucial to defeating a Terracor. Like Slash, it doesn't use any of the Skill bar and it deals 3x damage as well. Trivia *On several occasions throughout the game it is hinted at that Zael has no sense of smell. Zael being the player avatar, this might be a joke by the developers in reference to the game not being able to prove any aromatic cues to the player. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Knights Category:Mercenaries